Pokemon All Generations
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Ash vuelve a emprender un viaje, esta vez rumbo a Kaleria, junto con Millo y sus nuevas amigas Azusa, Ritsu y Mandy, en el cual sucederan cosas que nunca habían previsto -Mal Summary T.T-


**Holaaaas jejejeje, aqui traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez de pokemon... espero que os guste ^^**

_**Pokemon no me pertenece, ni tampoco Azusa ni Ritsu (ellas son de Melanie-Kirkland), solo me pertenece Mandy Windstorm.**_

**Notas:**

**-Kaleria es una región inventada**

**-Habrá tres ocs ^^ solo 3 :D**

**-El fic ocurre 4 meses después de que N abandonara Teselia (sigo más o menos la línea de tiempo del juego)**

_Pokemon All Generations ~Prologo~_

Puerto de Ciudad Porcelana

Se encontraba junto a un yate con rumbo a la región de Kaleria, nada más ni nada menos que Camus, el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, despidiéndose de nuestro ya conocido protagonista Ash, Millo y su hermana Azusa (tiene el pelo verde azulado con dos patillas, tez rosada y ojos esmeralda), Ritsu (cabello castaño y liso, tez clara, ojos azules), y de su sobrina de 17 años (la mayor de todos) Mandy (tiene el cabello blanco lacio y muy largo hasta los tobillos, ojos de un hermoso ámbar, y de tez un poco morena), los cuales irían a esa desconocida y nueva región para todos los entrenadores que iban a zarpar, para hacerse más fuertes y cumplir sus sueños...

Camus: Bueno... ¿seguro de que no se os olvida nada?

Ash: Tranquilo Camus, ya nos hiciste revisar todo 5 veces antes de venir

Millo: Además... Mandy tiene tu número en su videomisor... y te puede llamar si ocurre algo...

Mandy: Chicos... el yate va a zarpar... además Azusa y Ritsu estan que se mueren por subir... jeje ^^'

Ash y Millo: Está bien -enseguida van con Azusa y Ritsu, dejando a Mandy con su tío Camus

Camus: Mandy... ¿estás segura de que la información que te dieron es real?

Mandy: Si... Paz y Amor nunca mentirían sobre algo relacionado con N...

Flashback cinco días antes...

Estaba Mandy caminando hacia el Gimnasio Porcelana tras un largo viaje por toda Teselia en busca de los 7 sabios (incluido Gechis) y en busca de N, sin ningún resultado en la búsqueda de este último, para relatarle todo lo que ha estado haciendo, cuando de repente y, sin saber por qué, se ve envuelta en una extraña niebla...

Mandy: No puede ser...

Paz: Mandy, no es un espejismo esto si es lo que tratas de decir, jijiji

Amor: venimos a decirte algo sobre N, porque sabemos el aprecio que os tenéis mutuamente.

Mandy: ¿Sobre N? ¿Acaso sabéis dónde está?

Amor: Así es... nos dijo que iría de viaje a la región de Kaleria...

Paz: Y nos dijo que te lo puede demostrar... porque tu protector**(1) **Reshiram esta allí, y puedes contactar con él...

Amor y Paz: tienes que partir cuanto antes... –la niebla se disipó, y Mandy apareció justamente en la puerta del gimnasio...

Fin Flashback

Camus: Esta bien... además se que Reshiram estará cerca de ti para protegerte... –la abraza

Mandy: En cuanto lleguemos a Kaleria te llamaré... no te preocupes, y trabaja duro como líder de gimnasio que eres –dijo mientras subía al yate donde ya estaban los demás dentro.

Camus: ¡Tranquila ya sabes cómo soy! –dijo agitando su mano a modo de despedida viendo como el yate se alejaba...

Azusa: ¡Maaaaandy! –abrazando a la albina- Oye, tú, yo y Ritsu dormimos en la habitación ¿no?

Mandy: jeje pues claro, aunque creía que querrías dormir con tu hermano y con Ash...

Azusa: – sonrojada – N-no... prefiero con vosotras...

Ritsu: jajaja esta bien... vamos chicas... ¿Azusa vienes?

Azusa: No... me voy a quedar fuera a tomar un poco el aire...

Mandy y Ritsu: está bien –se marcharon a su cuarto y Azusa se quedó apoyada en la baranda mirando el mar

Azusa: Ash... que ingenuo es jijijiji... no sabe que desde siempre... le amo...

Ash: A-azusa?

Azusa: ¡Aaah! A-ash, esto yo... ¡estaba ensanyado una parte de una obra de teatro! ¡S-si, eso es!

Ash: A... vale jejejeje

Pikachu de Ash: Pika... –con cara de enfado le lanza un rayo a Azusa.

Ash: ¡Pikachu por qué hiciste eso! ¿Azusa estás bien?

···

Mandy estaba mirando un collar de plata que le regaló N, como símbolo de verdadera amistad

Mandy: N... espero volver a pronto...

_Continuará..._

**Bueno... se que es cortito, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será más largo... es que mañana tengo examen... y bueno no os aburro con mi vida xD. Espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Sayonaraaaa~**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
